An auto-stop/start vehicle may utilize a strategy for starting and stopping the vehicle engine during a drive cycle. For example, the engine auto-stops when the vehicle stops at traffic signals, cross-walks, stop signs, and the like. When power is requested, as typically signaled by a brake pedal release, the engine is automatically restarted. The engine auto-stop/start feature improves the vehicle's fuel economy.
Vehicles also utilize a parking brake which is configured to, upon application, apply a braking force to prevent vehicle motion, such as rolling. The parking brake may be an electronic or electric parking brake (EPB). Customer requirements and preferences for applying the EPB vary based on habit, such as applying the EPB when the vehicle reaches a full stop while the gear is in drive so that the driver can release the brake pedal upon applying the EPB. Customers utilizing the EPB in this manner do not benefit from the auto-stop/start strategies, as the engine auto-starts on brake pedal release.